


The Way Things Used to Be.

by Ameliapll



Category: Pretty Little Liars (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alison bashing, Damon Bashing, Elena Bashing, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the liars find out that Alison is alive- and A- the girls move to Mystic Falls to start over. Only it's not that simple. For example, Rebekah and Kol have doppelgängers, Noel is the lost brother of the Mikaelsons, and Emily is Bonnie's cousin. </p>
<p>Find out what happens in The Way Things Used to Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Seriously, Alison!?" Emily shouted. Aria, Hanna and Spencer stood behind her, expressions of hurt, betrayal and anger on their faces. They had just followed a clue from A only to find Alison. Alive. 

"Miss me?" Alison asked, a coy grin on her face. Noel, Toby and Caleb rushed up behind them, freezing them in their tracks. 

"I bet you missed me, Em. Same with you, toby. You both had such massive crushes on me" Alison laughed.

"Shut up" Emily warned, anger in her veins. 

"Oh, wait. I recognise the four bitches that ruined my life. I recognise Noel Kahn. I recognise that freak ,Toby. But who's this?" she asked, smiling coyly at Caleb. 

"My boyfriend" Hanna spat. 

"Really? He went for you? Theres a reason I called you Hefty Hanna, y'know" Alison smirked.

" _Shut up_ " Emily said again, more forcefully. 

"Alison, what are you doing?" Aria asked  

"Isn't it obvious, sweetie. I'm A. I guess all those extra credits with Fitz didn't help" Alison said mockingly. 

"How did you know about Ezra and I?" Aria asked. 

"Oh, hun, you're more dumb than you look!" Ali cried when she laughed, she was hysterical. 

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be dumber than Hanna, but there's always you, Emily, and Spencer" 

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Emily screamed, and when she did, all the lights in the room exploded. 

"I called the police" Spencer said angrily, after she recovered from the shock. 

"You really think they have a chance against me. Oh, please" Ali scoffed. 

She pulled out a hand gun and put it against Emily's head. Emily closed her eyes and when she opened them, the gun was in her hands. 

"Not so tough anymore, Ali?" Emily challenged. 

"Em, put the gun down. It's me. It's Ali. You love me" Alison said, afraid. 

"I don't think so, not anymore" Emily said, putting her finger on the trigger. 

"Don't do this, Em, it's not you" Hanna said. 

The girls all put their arms around Emily and Noel, Toby and Caleb also held them. Emily closed her eyes, just wanting to be anywhere else. When she opened them, they were lying outside a sign. It said welcome to mystic falls. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are they?" Caroline Forbes whispered, kicking the stiletto heeled shoe of a blonde girl 

"Gee, Caroline, I don't know, pixies?" Bonnie hissed back, voice dripping in sarcasm. Caroline narrowed her eyes and shoved her hip into Bonnie's none to gently, "well, you don't need to be rude." 

Ignoring her blonde friend, Bonnie knelt down and tested the pulse of one girl. It was faint, but still there. 

"They're alive," Bonnie said, pulling out her phone and calling Stefan. He and probably Damon could pick up these girls and work out how they got here

Soon enough, the wonder brothers got there and took them back to the Salvatore manor. 

"I'm trusting you not to let Damon eat them." Bonnie said icily, letting her magic kill his brain cells lightly so he knew of a fate if he didn't do this. 

"Okay, deal." Stefan groaned, putting the small brunette in the car. 

\----  
When Hanna Marin awoke, she saw a blonde girl watching her

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered, reaching in her purse for a knife 

"Caroline. And I prevented you from being run over, so you're welcome." 

"I'm Hanna." Hanna whispered, stopping her ruffle, "and thank you."

Caroline's lips curved slightly. 

"Where are we?" Hanna whispered, getting up and sitting next to Caroline 

"Mystic Falls." Caroline replied

"Something happened. My friend, Emily, she did something." Hanna babbled

"I'm going to tell you something that will change everything, okay?" Caroline whispered, gripping Hanna's wrists

"Okay." Hanna nodded.


End file.
